


Kings

by Mone0928



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Football Player Louis, M/M, harry with glasses, school au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mone0928/pseuds/Mone0928
Summary: Larry 高中校园AU 保证不坑，HE 过程虐人不虐感情线 没有第三者 ELK是好人（舍不得虐他俩）本文互攻 因为不会出现特别详细的性/爱场面 有存稿 所以请放心阅读Lou是学校里的足球队长，有个漂亮的啦啦队“女朋友”，而在他表面光鲜的生活下似乎还藏着什么……Harry是学校公认的万人迷，似乎很少有女孩能克制自己不喜欢上这个音乐才子，而他却因为谜一样的原因到了高二还是苦逼的单身狗。想在AO3找几个同好，加我微信13777858107或者lof iammonewhatever





	1. Chapter 1

“哦不，不不不别打他了你们这些蠢货，再打要出事了，我可不想拿到我这学期的第三次留校察看！”Harry在昏迷之前听到的最后一句话就是来自那个看起来个子小小的实际上是他们这群混混的老大——Louis清亮的声音。

“这小子简直就是个呆子，整天背着个破吉他不知道干什么，早就想打他了。”一个高个子一边查看拳头关节上因为打人留下的擦伤一边厌恶地朝地上不省人事的Harry啐了一口口水。“Ewww, Paul你真恶心。”Louis嫌恶的扫了他一眼“走吧，在Josh小宝宝的宵禁开始之前我们还得练球呢，下周的比赛谁敢输就等着给我做一个月的作业吧。”

人群里大家开始朝Josh吹起了口哨，那个金色短发的孩子看起来快要羞愧致死了。“哦闭嘴吧Louis，我只是被禁足了一个月而已！”Louis头也没回，大声地嘲讽着“可以的，你这个理由再用一百年也没有人会发现你其实就是个妈宝男！”一阵哄笑中夹杂着Josh的声音“去你的，自大狂！”

……

就在Louis他们那群人走了足足半个小时后，Harry才慢慢醒过来，视线一片模糊，不仅仅刚刚那些混蛋打到了他的头，他的眼镜也不知道飞到哪儿去了。现在只要稍稍一移动身体他就能感受到身侧尖锐的疼痛。不过他还是挣扎起来忍着呕吐的冲动检查了一下被摔在一边的吉他——幸好没有被摔得太惨，只是稍稍有点变形，弦断了两根，总之修一修还能用。要不是刚刚Louis叫停，Paul的脚大概就要踩上去了。这么说还得谢谢他不是？Harry自嘲地笑了笑，松了口气重新躺了下来。

自己平时也没做什么妨碍他们的事啊，Harry想破脑子也想不到，仅仅是因为Paul喜欢的女孩子在刚过去的情人节送给Harry了一盒巧克力这件事不知怎么传到了他的耳里，平时就看他不顺眼的Paul更是越看他越不爽，最后随便找了个理由（“你怎么能在走廊上戴眼镜？”）便把他拖到学校外面的小巷里结结实实地打了一顿。而在这个狗屎的公立学校才不会有好心的老师来管学生之间的那些“小小的不愉快”。

等到身上的疼痛稍微缓解了一点，Harry慢慢地站起身甩了甩头发，理了理粘上灰尘和泥沙的衣物，眯着眼睛找到了在角落被摔得面目全非的眼镜腿——镜片已经碎得和地上的沙砾融合在一起了。“操！”他不禁低声咒骂出声，要知道这镇上只有一家眼镜店而等待的人已经排到至少一个月以后了，而眼镜破损意味着他即将当一个月的半瞎子。

当他背着包回到家的时候毫不意外地收到了来自妈妈Anna的惊叫和拥抱。“哦亲爱的你做了什么？？！你的眼镜呢？怎么脸上还有伤口？你还好吗？需要去医——”还没等他妈妈说完，Harry便打断了她。“我没事，妈妈。我只是刚刚从自行车上摔下来了，眼镜丢了，没事的话我先上去了。”

“不许搪塞我，这理由已经被用烂了，换一个。”Anna在Harry走上楼梯之前先一步挡在下面不让他走。

“……”

“……”

“……过来，至少让我给你包扎一下。”Anna无奈地看着眼前就是倔强地不开口的小儿子，推搡着把他按在了沙发上坐下。

“我真的没事，擦伤而已。”Harry望着天花板，任由他母亲在他的脸上涂上各种乱七八糟的药水最后贴上创可贴，他知道自己的脸现在看上去肯定滑稽极了。“你知道的，我永远不想逼你做任何事。”Anna停下了手上的动作，捏着Harry的下巴左右查看她的成果。“但是如果你想跟我们聊聊，随时欢迎。”

Harry扭头底底地应了一声，拎起背包便走上了楼梯，最后还不忘补上一句“妈！帮我预约重新订一副眼镜！”说完没等Anna回答就关上了房间的门。

取出床底下的工具，Harry整个晚上都在小心翼翼的修理他的那把吉他，连晚饭都没下去吃。虽然还是不可避免地多了几道伤痕，至少还能准确地弹出曲子。他这才安心地躺下睡了。


	2. Chapter 2

在回家的路上，Louis完全无法停止思考关于刚刚那个男孩，那个拥有一头蜜糖色卷发的孩子。他并不认识Harry，只是在学校走廊上碰见过几次，还有一次不小心听到他在空教室里拿着那把吉他自弹自唱——他真的拥有一个美妙的嗓音。直到今天早些的时候他都还完全不知道这个男孩的名字，直到Paul偶然间提起要整一个叫做Harry Styles的男孩，他怕Paul下手没轻没重又闹大事情，赶过来的时候才惊讶地发现就是他。

然而就算他的心脏在看到躺在地下的Harry的时候猛地紧缩了一下，他也不能表现出来。他不能让Paul和别的男孩起疑心，因为他，Louis Tomlinson，就是他们最讨厌的，令人作呕的同性恋。操他妈的。而他必须表现得毫不在意，因为他是足球队长，有个漂亮的“女朋友”（虽然那个女朋友的确知道他是个基佬）是所有人羡慕的对象，他没有这个胆量打破这一切。

今天那个混账老爹会不会又喝醉带回个妓女回家或者怎——哦老天啊他的绿眼睛真的太令人着迷了——操我他妈在想什么——他上次带回来的女人居然已经有两个小孩了这是什么破——他的手指真的很好看——我操！！！！！

Louis完全崩溃了，不论他想着什么，最后都无法让他的大脑停止想念Harry，他从来没遇到过这种情况，他被吓坏了。

混乱的louis迷迷糊糊地走进了混乱的家——这也许并不能被称为家，这只是个供他睡觉和被迫观赏来自他父亲的现场性爱的鬼地方。沙发已经破到弹簧都露了出来，厨房里什么吃的都没有。他看了看自己的钱包，里面一分钱都不剩下了，而冰箱里他前天买的法棍也已经被吃完了，踢了一个下午的足球，他饿得可以吃掉一头大象。Louis盘腿坐在地板上写作业写到天已经黑了，那间门里不断地传出女人的呻吟和肉体撞击声还是没有要停下来的迹象。

他终于鼓足勇气敲了敲门。

“谁？”一个粗鲁的男声传了出来，里面的声音终于停下了。

“爸，是我。” Louis忐忑不安地回答。 

随即里面响起衣服悉索的声音，门被猛地拉开。“你这个小兔崽子又想怎样？恩？”

“我没钱吃饭了，呃，能给我点钱吗？”Louis问。

“你怎么又没钱了？上个月不是给过你钱吗？”他爸爸Charles没好气地说。

“那是因为学校郊游要交钱……所以”还没等他说完，Charles就打断了他。“没钱不会自己挣吗？你已经十六岁可以打工了，手没断腿也没断怎么就不能去工作了？我看你这破学校也别上了，还浪费钱。滚，我一分钱都不会给你的。” Charles说完就准备关上门继续了，这时却是床上的女人叫住了他。“嗨小帅哥！Charles别这么凶嘛~来，给阿姨亲一个，阿姨给你钱~”半躺在床上的女人神情妩媚，招了招手，从钱包里掏出一叠钱示意他过来。

那天他是怎么木然地绕过他的父亲走过去的他已经不记得了，那个女人湿湿的吻的感觉和钱握在手里的触感却无比鲜明地烙印在他脑海里。当他的父亲将他粗暴地推出门外，他感觉自己就像只可悲的流浪狗，摇尾乞怜就是为了一点食物。

他坐在24小时营业的快餐店里想了很多，甚至包括如何悄无声息地将他父亲Charles杀了然后得到保险金上大学。又或者是辍学到别的城市觅个生活。

然而他最后做的也只是将混着泪水的油腻的汉堡塞进了胃里。看着外面零星走过的行人，疲惫万分地靠在窗户上睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

“昨天那小子可真够怪的……”在早餐餐桌上，Anna一边吃着她的减肥沙拉一边问起这件事。“Harry，你还记得我昨天帮你阿姨顶班去快餐店吗？”Harry满嘴的三明治，含含糊糊地应了一声。

“我昨天坐在柜台都快睡着了，然后就有个男孩子，这么高”Anna比划了一下“比你矮一些，突然走进来要了一个汉堡，本来也不是很奇怪的事，不过你猜后来怎么样了？”

Harry无奈地喝了口橙汁咽下嘴里的三明治，十分配合地问“发生什么了？”

“他就这么坐着，盯着那个汉堡，好像要用眼神把它给吃了一样。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”Harry不禁和Anna一起笑出了声。“所以呢？他成功了吗？”Harry打趣道。

“当然没有！他看了很久，然后好像哭了，我离得太远也看不清楚，不过他来点餐的时候的确是一副魂不守舍的样子。哎，不知道发生了什么。”

“所以最后汉堡呢？别告诉我汉堡把他给吃了。”Harry不以为然地又吃了一口三明治。

“哈哈哈哈当然没有，他把汉堡吃了，然后靠着玻璃睡着了，反正也没客人，我就让他睡了，反正早上有人来替班的时候他就走了。我还真是奇怪了，你认识这个孩子吗？他看起来像是跟你差不多大。而且，你知道，我们镇上没几所高中？”Anna好奇地问。

“唔，不知道，比我矮的，精神不好的……？听起来学校超过50%的人都符合这个标准。”Harry打趣。“有什么别的特征吗？”

“我想想，他带着个帽子，运动卫衣，然后裤脚是卷起来的，鞋子是Vans的经典款，就这些。别的我也忘记了，他戴着帽子我看不清楚长相。哦对了，我看他举动有点奇怪，还问他需不需要别的帮助什么的，他整个人都一下子紧张起来了，怎么说呢，像个小刺猬一样，把刺全都朝向你了。但是以我的直觉，他是个温暖的孩子。”Anna看起来完全沉浸在她的回忆里了。

“好吧，我的记忆里好像没有出现过这样的孩子，他也许是我们学校的，但我绝对不认识这个家伙。”Harry喝完杯子里剩下的一点橙汁，擦了擦嘴。“我去学校啦，妈妈，再见。”说完背上背包，弯下腰亲了一下Anna的脸颊，出门了。

今天的学校除了变模糊了一点，对Harry来说没有任何区别，只是他感觉本来就有挺多女生暗戳戳地盯着他看，现在更多了，不知道为什么，然而他也不是很在意。因为他早在两年前就发现了自己对男孩子的身体比对女孩子的身体有更多的兴趣。

很好，书柜里又多了两封粉粉的情书。倒不是说他不享受被女孩子仰慕的感觉，而是为了维持他好好先生的形象，今天回家又要给这两个女孩写两份认真的回复了，课业之外的重担。什么时候能出个柜就再好不过了，然而他连个男朋友都没有，出个屁。

走廊上Louis像个国王一样被一群足球队的男孩子簇拥着经过，他的手边还挂着一个甜美的拉拉队女孩，Eleanor，多少男孩子梦中情人，多少男孩子曾经对着她的照片打飞机——可惜她也对男孩子不感兴趣。自从某次在gay吧相遇之后Harry和她的关系就一直不错。他不知道为什么她要做Louis的女朋友，而她也从来不给解释。随便吧，关他什么事。

Eleanor在经过的时候给他抛了个媚眼，Harry也回了个微笑。别人没发现，而Louis却察觉到了，往他这儿瞥了一眼，他刚想着不会找他麻烦吧，下一秒就被那双蓝眼睛里茫然和疑惑击中了。那不是一个如此众星捧月的人会有的神情。

还没等他辨认清楚，他们一群人已经走远了，他看见Louis好像试图转过来看他，但是被Paul挡住了。“Lou你在看哪儿呢？女朋友就在身边还在看哪个美女啊？”旁边的人打趣到。“靠，别拍我肩膀，落枕了。”Louis嫌弃的声音和他们的笑声混在一起飘远了，而Harry却始终没有缓过来。

直到下午，正当他以为这个无聊的一天又要无聊地结束的时候，发生了一些奇妙的事，让他将今天，九月二十八号永远记在心里。


	4. Chapter 4

“Oops!”Harry被眼前突然从拐角窜出来的Louis吓了一跳，从入学开始，他们就没有任何交集，更别提他居然主动打招呼了。  
“Hi!”Louis显然是有备而来。  
“真罕见啊，我们的足球之王？说吧，找我有什么事？”Harry对于眼前这个男孩并不是特别反感，毕竟他没有做过什么伤害到他的事情，但介于他和昨天打他的那群人的一伙儿的……好吧，Harry承认自己的语气不善。

Louis明显有些紧张，嘴唇抿了抿，目光不由自主地被他祖母绿色的瞳仁吸引。这他妈的像一块宝石。“我……谢谢你的夸赞？”Harry有些不好意思的声音再次响起。

“什么？”Louis疑惑地问。“你刚刚夸我眼睛好看啊，别告诉我你年纪轻轻就有健忘的毛病？”Harry抓了抓头发，看起来也很疑惑。

艹，刚刚自己居然把脑内的话说出来了？！Louis不能更尴尬，在一个你有好感的男生面前总是很难表现得正常，他显然是身体力行地展示了这句话的正确性。“在这里说话不方便，我们换个地方。”Louis左右看了看，确定没有被任何人看到之后，领着Harry到了一个人迹罕至的公园。

“现在能说了吗？”Harry还没有完全放下心，虽然眼前的男孩看起来比他小一些，甚至有些人畜无害的样子，但是衣服下的肌肉可是实打实的。

Louis把一直戴着的棒球帽摘下来，抬手理了理有些凌乱的深棕色短发，终于说出了目的“你知道昨天的事我不知情吧……真的很对不起，我不知道他们会这样对你，如果——”话还没说完，就被Harry打断了“不是，你都说了你不知道了，干什么还要向我道歉？”他有点想笑，终于放下心来，看来Louis并不是为了把他再打一顿才领他来这个鬼地方的。

“我在想他们也算是我的朋友吧，看样子他们是不准备道歉了，所以，呃，我只是想让你知道，操，哦对不起，我只是想让你知道我和那件事没有关系。”他的视线始终不愿意移到Harry的脸上来。反而是不停地拿脚搅动地上的泥土。

“虽然我不知道为什么你突然要对我道歉，但是我表示谅解，顺便我的眼镜被你们摔坏了，这让我不得不瞎半个月，怎么，你要怎么补偿我？”Harry笑出了声。

Louis显然没有被他逗笑，他的表情一下子严肃了起来。“我最近手头有点紧，交完学费之后，能过一个月再还你钱吗，我打工的工资一下来就给你。”

“我的上帝啊，你怎么会有这样的想法？我不是问你要钱啊”Harry错觉自己仿佛才是那个把同学拉出来勒索的人。“况且这件事不是你做的，你没有必要承担这个责任。”可惜她的安慰起到了反作用，眼前的男孩显得更焦虑了。他的眉头紧锁，那表情真的很吓人。

Louis看起来是要酝酿一些什么话，但是好像又说不出口。Harry静静地看着他，也不开口催促，从他的角度正好可以看到Louis低下的头上的一个小发旋，天知道他忍得多努力没把手放上去戳戳那个可爱的小发旋。

“我想跟你说一些事。”Louis似乎终于决定了什么，抬起头盯着Harry。向陌生人总是更容易说出秘密，并且Harry并不认识他那个圈子，人看上去也很善良，大概……大概不会嘲笑他吧。

“嗯？好啊，不过如果比较长的话，我们不如找个地方坐下来谈吧。”Harry总是很善于捕捉每个人微小的感受。而他感受到了Louis正处在崩溃的边缘，仿佛只要再有人推一把，他就会从悬崖上跳下去。

Louis点了点头，他们走到一个落满叶子和灰尘的椅子旁，在Louis接过Harry递过来的纸巾并且擦干净椅子之后，两人才坐下来。


	5. Chapter 5

“我有三个妹妹。”Louis突兀地开口。“我爸妈，他们在三年前离婚了。我很爱妈妈和我的妹妹们。”他露出一丝微笑，仿佛想起了什么美好的事。“但是我爸——我不想叫他爸爸。Charles，他是个酒鬼，唯一的工作也因为饮酒过度被投诉之后被辞退了。在那之后他就不上班了，只会偷偷拿妈妈的钱出去喝酒，嫖妓。”说到这里，他偷偷瞥了一眼旁边的Harry，只是害怕Harry觉得他是这样一个糟糕的人的儿子，而厌恶他。实际上Harry只是点了点头，鼓励他继续说下去。

“然后有一天他骗我妈的事被她发现了，他们就离婚了。法院问我要跟谁，我只能跟着Charles搬了出来。妈妈赚到钱本来就不多，积蓄更是被Charles挥霍一空，妹妹都要上学，绝对不能跟着那个老混球——对不起，脏话。所以。”Louis没说下去，Harry也知道他要说什么了。

“他对你还好吗？”Harry想抱住眼前面色苍白的男孩。但是理智又告诉他这样会吓到他。“我说，Louis？你现在过的不好吗？”

Louis迅速地摇摇头。“我们平时井水不犯河水，基本上就是陌生人了，哪儿来的过得好不好一说。”说完摸了摸鼻尖。“我想找个兼职，赚点钱回去看妈妈和妹妹。我听说你妈认识Nando’s的经理？能不能，就是，帮我问问招不招兼职？我可以少收点钱的。”Louis的耳朵红了一点，显然是有些不好意思。

“当然可以，可以。我觉得他们人手肯定不足。”Harry笑了笑，终于伸手拍了拍Louis的背表示安慰。最后把手臂放在了他的肩上。Harry可以很清晰地感受到Louis在颤抖，不是因为他的触摸，而是因为紧张，因为怕被拒绝。“所以我们现在是朋友了对吧？”Harry有点开心，如果不是他那群“朋友”都太过暴戾，导致他一直没敢去搭讪，Louis真的是他喜欢的那种类型的男生。只是他没想到去掉了光环的Louis实际上是这么容易自卑的一个人。实在让他有些心疼。

Louis也咧嘴笑了一下，非常短暂但是也让Harry稍稍放下了心，至少他现在看起来不再是随时会崩溃了。“你待会儿还要去练球？”Harry问。实在不希望他离开得这么快。

“哦不，我告诉他们我今天要跟El约会，溜出来了”Louis摆了摆手。Harry并不感到吃醋或者什么，毕竟Louis看起来也并不是真正喜欢这个“女朋友”。两个人都是逢场作戏罢了。只是那个昵称让他感觉一丝丝不爽。“好，所以我现在的名字是Eleanor了？好名字。”Harry打趣道。

Louis大笑了几声，他太喜欢这个卷毛了。

“好了，你分享完了，该我了，这样才公平，不是吗？”Harry始终没有把左手臂从Louis的肩膀上拿下来。他从外套里翻出来一些零食，都是一些幼稚的孩子喜欢吃的糖，硬是塞到Louis手里。“来吧吃点甜的，心情会好一点。”“你怎么知道——不，我心情挺好的！”Louis提高了一点声音，不满地反驳。

Harry没有反驳，顺手拆开一个彩色的棉花糖就塞到了自己嘴里。“我的故事挺无趣的，不过我跟你一样，爸妈早就离婚了，我和跟着妈妈一起，她是个伟大的女人。继父对我也还不错，只是他是空军，所以经常飞来飞去的，也会给我们带礼物。只是回家的时间太少了，妈妈经常很想他。”他笑得很温暖，脸颊旁边深深的酒窝陷下去又被棉花糖填满。

Louis也慢慢的笑起来了，Harry可以感觉到他的紧张消失了，至少他现在不再颤抖了。他真的很可爱，不是吗。


	6. Chapter 6

Louis的心情真的很好，直到……直到他回到那个家。今天似乎比昨天更糟，没有了女人的呻吟，整个屋子充满着潮湿的酒气，劣质的，令人作呕的气味。

他甚至不敢走近那个地方，因为他即将面临的不是辱骂便是殴打，而他真的不想将那个男孩给他带来的温柔的感觉像梦境一样打碎。他喘不上气。但是他没有选择。

“嘿，小子，过来。”果然不出他所料，偷偷溜上去是不可能的，这个老混账的耳朵在没用的时候总是比谁的都好使。

Louis默默地叹了口气，一言不发地走到Charles面前，深吸了一口气。

“说说你最近在做什么？你的，你那个什么狗屁学校，教了你什么？”Charles醉醺醺地问道，舌头都打结了。

“没什么，数学，商业什么的，就这样。”Louis的语气不能更生硬。

“你的排名怎么样？哈？我记得你上次记过的时候，老师给我打电话来签名，那什么，你的排名，哈哈哈哈真的，你就跟我这个废人一样，真是我的儿子。”Charles讽刺地大笑起来，一边笑还一边鼓掌，酒杯里淡黄色的液体洒了一身。

Louis的胸口淤积着一股怨气。不知该向谁发泄。他紧紧地攥住拳头，指甲陷进了手掌。要不是他母亲嘱咐他看好这个疯子，他早就离开这个鬼地方了。

“过来过来，让我好好看看你。”Charles眯起眼睛，招招手让他再靠近一点。Louis屏住呼吸，十分不情愿地往前走了一小步，并不想更靠近这个浑身散发令人作呕的气味的男人。

没想到下一秒Charles的酒杯就狠狠地砸在了他的额头上，在他还没反应过来的时候，整个人就昏了过去，在意识消失的前几秒，还能听到Charles恶狠狠地咒骂“连我都话都不听了？啊？你以为你是谁？你他妈……”

 

当他缓缓转醒的时候，已经是凌晨了。踉踉跄跄地站起来，额头上不出所料地摸到了一手黏腻。一部分伤口已经开始结痂了，那个狗娘养——呸，那个傻逼就把他这么扔在地上了。Louis按了按腹部，没有什么感觉，看来他没有继续踢几脚。很好，很好。头晕得他想继续昏过去，至少这样他就没感觉了。

他打开厨房里生锈的水龙头，把头凑到下面冲掉了恶心的血腥味，头疼地更加厉害了，他觉得自己肯定是脑震荡了，操，他可没钱去医院。

Louis走到客厅拿起背包，抖掉上面的玻璃渣，上楼希望自己能睡个几个小时，那个酒鬼在中午之前肯定不会起来了，自己暂时还是安全的。

包里的一阵震动引起了他的注意，一边上楼Louis一边把手伸了进去掏出自己的手机，收件箱里已经有十条短信了，还有两个未接来电。不用想也知道是Harry打过来的——这个傻孩子。Louis实在头晕得厉害，忍着不吐出来已经尽全力了。

他躺回床上，强睁开眼睛看了看最后一条短信“我看你没回我，给你打了电话，招聘的事有着落了，希望你一切都好。All My Love. H”

Louis松了口气，招聘的事千万不能被他爸知道，不然像之前那样，赚来的钱马上就会被他抢走。敲下“谢谢，我——”甚至还没打完，他已经抵挡不住睡意了，手机砸在地上，昏睡了过去。


	7. Chapter 7

Harry盯着毫无动静的手机，沮丧地敲了敲屏幕，好像能敲出些回应似的。他自言自语“当然了，Harold，你要知道他是那么受欢迎，怎么会有时间回你的消息。”说完喝完了杯里的热茶，把手机插上充电器，准备睡觉。

等他洗漱完从卫生间出来，还是没忍住瞥了一眼屏幕。居然有一条未读！Harry激动地差点被桌角绊倒，跑到床头打开手机——“真的假的？Harry？我为什么觉得Louis看上你了？？”来自Eleanor。

Harry没忍住翻了个白眼。空欢喜一场。恶狠狠地打字。“这位女士，你是怎么看出来的？如果我没记错的话，你可是一直抱怨Louis直到令人绝望。”

“他走过来的时候，盯着你看了好久，真的，我没见过他用这种眼神看过别人，从来没有！他直是因为，呃，他不喜欢别的男孩子碰他，身体接触，或者开下流的玩笑，现在想一想可能是因为他就是……吧。”

“真的？在整整一个学年之后？他终于注意到我了？”Harry想到被他无视了的短信，有点开心又觉得Louis会不会只是想利用他找兼职。

“得了吧，你不是喜欢他那款的吗，我觉得你们可以试试。”Eleanor显然是个合格的好僚机。

Harry没有继续这个话题，而是转开了话题，“你学会上个月教的的微积分了吗？如果我没记错的话，小测E并不是一个很好的成绩，亲爱的？”“哦你可住嘴吧，我在复习了……”不是他不想谈这个，在这个他自己也搞不清楚自己感情的状况下，说的更多只会让他更加迷茫。

第二天在学校，Harry一直在尝试找到Louis，不幸的是Louis直到下午才出现，并且看起来心情十分糟糕，戴着兜帽不肯与别人交谈。他不知道Louis发生了什么，但是他想让Louis重新开心起来，一点也好。

直到午休结束，打完上课铃，别人都回教室上课了，Harry才重新在池塘边上的长椅上发现Louis的身影。

“嘿……你还好吗？介意我坐下吗？”Harry有些迟疑。

“如果我说不行你会走开吗？”Louis抬手，好像要摘下帽子，愣了一下又缩回去了。

“我——”

“开玩笑的，呆子，坐吧。”Louis的声音听起来闷闷不乐，甚至连头都没有抬起来。

Harry小心翼翼地坐下，保持了一个不会太过于生疏也不至于令人反感的位置。“我可以知道——”“哦对了谢谢你的帮忙！我昨天手机没电了所以没能回你的消息，你真是太棒了！”还没等他说完，Louis再一次打断了他的话，语气中虚伪的开心简直连傻子都听得出来。

“Lou你知道你没有必要——”“我很开心，我不需要你们来可怜我，好吗？不要试图安慰我或者问我怎么样，我很好！”Louis突然提高了嗓门，声音很嘶哑，不是平时的感觉。Harry被吼得愣住了，低声道“我以为我们已经是朋友了……”

“艹，呃不不不，我的意思是，我们当然是，对不起。”Louis抱着头，十分懊恼地说。“我晚上没睡好，所以今天有点傻逼，对不起，我控制不了自己。”

“没事的，睡不好听听音乐啊，喝杯茶就好啦。”Harry再一次掏出一把糖果，让Louis先挑。

这次Louis没有推辞，挑了一颗和昨天一样的水果糖，捏在手里。“你怎么每天都有这么多糖？小子？你是神秘的圣诞老人吗？”他打趣。

“我只是比较喜欢孩子，遇到就会偷偷分点糖给他们。”Harry腼腆地笑笑。

“哦，那他们的妈妈肯定恨死你了。”Louis捏着嗓子模仿家庭主妇的尖叫“Harold你怎么又在吃糖！跟你说过多少次了！不许吃！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”Harry笑得前仰后合，他真的很喜欢这个男孩子。“对了，我差点忘记告诉你，我妈说，你想打工的Nando’s，可以给你日结工资，什么时候有空去就行，他们的确挺缺人手的。”

“好，我今天就去吧。帮我谢谢你妈妈。”Louis似乎没有被自己的笑话感染，帽子下他的脸看不清表情。


	8. Chapter 8

Louis悄悄握紧了手，他连看都不敢看Harry一眼，他怕自己一感受到温暖，就再也坚强不起来了。他的头很晕，早上一觉睡过头到中午才起，溜出来的时候Charles还没醒，不然他还要从楼上爬下去。

后天的足球比赛也不知道能不能参加，他不想让自己拖累全队，但是连队长都不上场，会让别的学校看不起的。Louis烦躁的挠了挠头，，不小心碰到了额头上的伤口，痛得他整个人都缩了一下。“嘶——”

Harry果然没有漏过他的轻声痛呼“你怎么了？！”他紧张得有点破音。“没事，刚刚踩到我自己了。”Louis编着离谱的谎话，完全忘记了他的脚正好好的分开杵在地上。Harry无语地捂住脸，他已经知道Louis有些什么事不想告诉他，但是没想到他连个像样的谎都编不出来。

“……我给你唱首歌吧。”在一阵令人窒息的沉默之后，Harry打开了了他不离身的吉他包，拿出吉他和拨片，清了清嗓子。Louis点了点头，很开心他终于不在纠结那些狗屎的事了。

“Try, and think, of nice things to say.（试着对我说些友善的话吧）  
Or I might run away.（不然我会选择躲避）  
My ears, are bleeding.（我的耳朵在流血）  
And my heart, is worth swallowing.（我的心值得你优待）  
I can run fast, you know I can...（我可以跑得很快……你知道的）  
I am aghast, your favourite man.（我被惊呆了，你最爱的人）  
Your favourite man.（你最爱的男人）”

Harry的声音在唱歌的时候显得特别低沉，而这首歌又慢悠悠地像摇篮曲似的，还没等他唱完，Louis的头便一点一点地睡过去了。

“这是我昨天晚上写的，你觉得——”Harry说了一半，在看到睡着的Louis以后硬生生地闭了嘴。我写的歌真的有那么烂吗。Harry郁闷地思考，这还是第一次有人在他唱歌的时候在他面前睡着，巨大的打击。

他把吉他放回包里，再轻轻地将Louis的身子放躺下了在他的腿上，毕竟坐着睡觉可不是一个很舒服的姿势，在过程中，Louis的帽子滑下去了一点，露出额头上的伤口，Harry差点被吓得叫出声，赶紧朝四周看了看，确定没有人看到之后把他的帽子拉了回去，心疼地拿出乐谱帮他遮住阳光好好休息。

那个伤口一看就知道是重击造成的，而且Louis甚至没有包扎它，虽然伤口已经结痂了，但是显然没有被好好处理过，很容易感染。

Harry叹了一口气，Louis的脸色惨白惨白的，连嘴唇都一点血色也没有，这时候肯定叫不醒人，还是让他睡一会儿吧。

Louis一直昏睡到快放学的时间才醒。当他睁开眼睛的时候，一时间不知道自己身处什么地方。

“操...”他迷迷糊糊地爆了一句粗口，并且没有注意到这是在Harry面前。他的视线一片模糊，什么都看不真切，头更是疼得要爆炸，动一下都像要他命。

Harry早在他醒来的时候就放下手上的乐谱盯着了，看到Louis动了一下便疼得蜷缩起来，刚刚自然垂下的手也收紧在胸前，实在按耐不住他那颗老母亲一般担惊受怕的心。

“Lou...？你感觉怎么样了？你已经睡了一个下午了。我刚刚看到你的伤口好像有些严重，要不要去校医那里包扎一下？”

Louis这才反应过来他原来在这个小子腿上躺了一个下午，不仅是这样，头上的伤口也被看到了。一时间竟然不知道是该恼怒还是愧歉。伸手把帽子拉低了一些，Louis忍住头痛坐了起来。可能是有点急了，他眼前刚刚清晰一点的视野又出现了几秒的马赛克。

“......谢谢你。”Louis有点不自然地开口。“我只是下楼的时候摔了一下，没什么大事。你一个下午没上课？”

“那是啊，不然你觉得你的人肉枕头是谁？”Harry反问。

“诶，辛苦你了。我可不能去校医那儿，等会儿被他看到肯定又要告诉校长了，烦得很。”Louis语气十分嫌弃。

Harry沉吟片刻。“要不你今天先不要去打工了，去我家包扎下，顺便见见我妈？”

Louis不可思议地抬起了头，睁大了他那双充满红血丝的眼睛，“为什么我要去见你妈妈？”这是什么神奇的展开？

......他的脑子的确受伤了。Harry揉了揉太阳穴，“亲爱的，你忘了是我妈给你介绍的工作了吗？她说要先见见你才能放心。”后半句完全是他当场编出来的，Anne对他的朋友完全没有任何质疑，更没说过什么要见面了。

Louis了然地“哦”了一声，有些遗憾今天不能赚钱了，毕竟越早开始他就能越早离开那个人渣。但他也不想上班第一天就晕倒。这可不能给雇主留下好印象。

事不宜迟，Harry想搀着Louis回家，却被Louis一把甩开了手。“我自己可以！”他的声音显得有些尖锐。

他并不讨厌与这个小卷毛的肢体接触，事实上，他甚至有点喜欢Harry的手掌轻轻抚在他肩上的感觉。他能感觉到纯粹的善意。但是他奇怪的自尊心总是跳出来打扰。

Harry现在想到的却是昨天Eleanor说的他不喜欢别的男孩子碰他。他有点受伤，默默地把手插回裤兜。“……对不起。”连额前的一撮卷发都焉了下来。Louis咬了咬嘴唇不去看他的方向，他太喜欢Harry了，喜欢到不想让他知道自己任何不光彩的事。

保持沉默是阻止真相的唯一方式。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲是Chris Garneau的 Hymn，我超喜欢的一个歌手


	9. Chapter 9

Louis直到跟着Harry回到家之前都没有说一句话，一半是因为不知道说什么，一半也是因为头疼的厉害。Harry明显不开心了，Louis却束手无策，他实在不是安慰人的那块料，只能希望Harry能原谅他的缄默。

Louis在看见Anne的第一反应就是逃跑。这不就是他之前在Naddo’s睡了一晚一直在打量他的阿姨吗？！要是她认出自己之后和Harry说了怎么办？Harry肯定能猜到。完了这回要死。  
“怎么了？”Harry进门后对站在门口迟迟不肯进来的Louis疑惑地问，顺便拉了他一把。“你在玩什么不受邀请不能进屋子的吸血鬼把戏吗？”他笑出了声。

“呃，不是，我”话音未落，Anne就注意到了Harry身后比他小上一圈的男孩。“Harry！你带朋友回来了？欢迎！”

Anne对Harry带回来的朋友表现出超常的热情，不仅是因为她害怕Harry因为太沉迷音乐而忘记人际交往这件事，也是因为之前见到她的儿子疑似被校园暴力。这还是第二个Harry往家里带的朋友。Louis就这么被她热情地“推”进了屋子，一点反抗的机会都没有，连鞋子都没换。“别换鞋子了，反正我今晚要打扫卫生”

当Anne听Harry说完Louis受伤的事以后，她立马掀起Louis的兜帽仔细的查看了伤口。是的，完全不给他拒绝的时间。“你这孩子怎么这么不小心——哇哦。”她在看清Louis的脸以后愣了一秒，接着表情正常地开始拿出医药箱手法娴熟地给他消毒包扎。

Louis忍受疼痛的阙值还是挺高的，往上撒消毒水的时候他一声也没吭，偷偷的从Anne的手臂间隙观察着这个小房子。温暖，拥挤，完全不像他呆的那个破烂地方。他自卑又愤怒。凭什么只有他每天每天被困在那个地狱一样的地方脱不了身。

Harry在厨房帮忙摆好了碗筷，刚准备把甜品拿出来解冻了，却听到他妈妈和Louis的对话“孩子，你现在伤口有些发炎，你把这药吃了，先睡一觉吧，你现在有胃口吃饭吗？”

紧随其后的是Louis明显疲惫不已的声音“谢谢您……我想我需要先睡一觉，好像没有什么胃口。不过我想先问问您关于我打工的事，我能被录用吗？”语调明显急切了起来。

“哦，你就是那个想要打工的孩子？当然可以，我早就和我儿子说过你——”Harry猛地冲出来捂住了他妈妈的嘴。“我带你上去吧，你就睡我房间好了。”Louis昏昏沉沉地脑子里也没多想这怪异的举动，跟着Harry就上去了。

安置完Louis的Harry总算能吃点晚饭填饱肚子了，Anne和他似乎都有想说的话。“我——”两人同时开口。

“你先说吧。”Anne看起来有点忧虑。

“其实是我骗他说你要考核他一下的，他受伤了不肯去医院也不肯去医务室，我太担心所以才把他带回家的。”Harry实话实说。

“你知道吗，他就是我前天早上跟你说过，在值夜班的时候看到的那个小子。你不是还说不认识他吗？”

“什么？！我完全没有想起来啊？”Harry真的吓了一跳。

“他有告诉你吗？关于他遭遇了什么？我觉得他的精神状态不太好。”Anne一边吃着自己的减肥沙拉一边问。

Harry拨动着盘子里的青豆“没有。他不肯告诉我到底发生了什么，我只知道他来自一个离异家庭，父亲是个酒鬼。”  
Anne继续“既然他是你朋友，那你就应该帮助他啊，去搞清楚到底是谁在欺负他，小混混还是别的，他头上的伤口一看就不是摔出来的，我刚刚还清理出几颗小玻璃碎片。”

Harry皱着眉头吃掉了饭后甜点，在吃掉最后一点牛奶布丁的时候。突然想到了些什么。


	10. Chapter 10

Louis 好久没睡过这么温暖的床了，不是冷硬的床垫而是软软的被子，上面还有Harry身上独有的味道——据他所知是床头柜上摆的Old Spice止汗剂的味道。药力发作加上在安心的地方，他简直实现了三秒入睡。

迷迷糊糊间他感觉到身边的床垫往下沉了一点，似乎是有人躺了下来。他条件发射地稍稍抬起身子，想睁开眼睛看看是谁，眼皮却像有千斤重似的完全睁不开。那个人轻柔地又把他推下躺好，在额头上落下一个吻，再帮他捻好了被子。肯定是妈妈。他烧坏的脑子这样想着，又死机了过去。

Harry晚上可谓是又幸福又煎熬，Louis闭着眼睛乖乖地让他盖好被子的样子简直戳中了他心里最柔软的一块地方，忍不住亲了一下他的额头，这个小刺猬还一边嘟囔着妈妈一边在他也睡下之后钻到他的怀里抱得死紧，Harry一动也不敢动，连呼吸都放得很慢，生怕过于激烈的心跳把Louis吵醒。想到他的那个人渣父亲很可能正在虐待他，Harry就气得想马上报警。

“嗨……起床了。”Harry按掉了闹腾的手机闹钟，梳洗完之后拍了拍依旧毫无动静睡在床上的Louis。见他还是没反应，Harry叹了一口气，下楼把刚烤好的面包和牛奶拿了上来。一瞬间整个房间都充满了食物的香气。

“你可真狡猾，Harold。”Louis的眼睛勉强睁开了一点，脸色看起来已经比昨天好很多了，一早上就看到那个可爱的卷毛拿着食物坐在床边等着自己起床，天堂也不过如此了吧。

Harry在听到他叫自己Harold的时候脸稍稍红了一下，Louis的口音在发出这个音的时候可爱的要死，完全没办法抵抗。“再不起床我们就要迟到了。”Harry义正言辞地说。

Louis爬起来，发现床上给他准备了一套新的衣服，一看就知道是Harry的风格——紧身裤和宽大的毛衣。“我的衣服呢？”Louis没有推辞，一边换上衣服一边问。“Annie拿去洗了，还没干呢，到时候我给你带回来。”Harry有点紧张地说。“这套衣服合身吗？我找了一套没怎么穿过的，你放心。”Louis点点头，虽然紧身裤会让他的屁股看起来更加引人注目，但是稍微大一点的毛衣还是能遮掉大部分的。呃，至少他希望。

两个男孩子出门倒是不用梳妆打扮什么的，三两下解决掉早饭就背上包走了。Louis还多吃了一块面包，因为昨天晚上没吃饭，现在烧退了胃口自然是好的很。

暂时远离自己那个糟糕的生活真的很让人开心。但是Louis今天的好心情却没能持续到第一节课下课。

“Lou你今天穿的是什么衣服啊哈哈哈哈哈，这可完全不像你平时的风格，说，昨天翘了一个下午是去哪个妞那里浪了？连训练都翘了啊，看来魅力不小~”果然，球队的人是不会放过他的。

Louis没好气地白了他们一眼，“昨天临时有点事，就跑去朋友家住了一晚，衣服是借的，再说我都有El了，怎么还会去找别的女生，Nick,我怎么没有早点发现你这八卦的天赋？你难道是我们学校八卦报纸的那位神秘撰稿人？” 他一边尖酸地挖苦刚刚说话的男生，手心已经紧张到出汗。

令人惊讶的是Nick居然真的突然面色惨白地张嘴站在了原地。

“我的老天爷啊你还真是？？”男生们显然不准备放过他。Nick于事无补地结结巴巴开口“不……不是的，我——”话音没落便被一群血气方刚的男孩钉在柜子上，柜子不堪承受地发出“砰”一声闷响。紧接着七嘴八舌地开始了质问。“我和Lily谈恋爱的消息也是你传出去的？怪不得我他妈的还一直不知道是谁”“我操你大爷的原来是你把我劈腿的消息传出去的？害的Yvonne和我分手了，你这个小杂种——”“我和Bill偷试卷的事情也是你说的？害得我们都考完了还被检查结果处分了，今天看我不打死你”  
“……”

Louis冷漠地站在旁边不发一言，其实他一早就知道这件事，今天总要叫这个小孩长点记性，别谁的闲事都想插上一脚。

这时不知是谁扔出了个重磅炸弹“喂你们都过来看——这个小子口袋里有张纸——哦我的天哪这是封情书——”只见靠近Nathan的一个高个男孩右手高举这一张皱巴巴的纸，一边招呼着同伴来围观。

“看看这段——亲爱的Luke，虽然这件事让我很难开口，但是我已经偷偷喜欢你两年了——Luke你有一个两年的追求者！没想到居然还是个基佬！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”他大声读出信上的内容。人群中Luke的表情一会儿红一会儿白，被推搡着站到了已经被打地睁不开眼睛堪堪站着的Nick的面前。  
“快点表态啊Luke！在一起！”“哈哈哈哈我们球队要出名了居然有藏这么深的基佬哈哈哈哈”

“闭嘴。”这是Luke对起哄的人说是，大家一下子静了下来，Nick不明所以地抬起了头，看到了站在他面前表情复杂的Luke。 

“你真恶心。”

Nick全身剩下的力气仿佛一下子被抽空了，跪在地上。

大家哄笑了起来，勾肩搭背地离开了，Nick却没有看到Luke在没人看得到的角度悄悄做了个嘴型“对不起”。

Louis坐在一旁的椅子上并没有参与这场闹剧，却看到了所有被忽略的细节。Luke不是坏人，他只是个懦夫。Louis无声地大笑。

他自己又何尝不是呢。

他已经厌倦了活在这个谎言里，却又不知道如何挣脱。


	11. Chapter 11

“第一天兼职的感觉怎么样？”Harry撑在点餐台上，现在人都走光了，也不用担心被同学看到了。Louis弯下腰不知道在捣鼓些什么，若隐若现的腰线引得Harry不由得吞了一口唾沫。“不错，能靠自己的手挣钱的感觉真的太好了。”Louis摘下帽子，露出被汗濡得半湿的纱布，上面的血迹都有些被冲散了。

“操，你的伤口...你没事吧？”Harry心疼地想摸上去，又想到了什么，伸了一半的手别扭地垂下去摸了摸自动取吸管的机器。Louis自然没有放过这个小细节。大概是自己前些时候的举动刺激到他了，他当然是不反感这个小卷毛的触碰的，所以他准备主动化解一下这个误会。“你能帮我解开一下这个纱布吗？”  
“……啊？”Harry低头看了看Louis拿着毛巾的手才恍然大悟。自己给自己解释了一遍‘原来是因为他的手脏了所以让你帮忙的不要自作多情’，才敢上手。Louis看着他呆鹅一般的表情不禁笑出了声。“你觉得我是瓷娃娃吗，虽然我受伤了也不用这么紧张吧？再说我从小到大受过的伤多的数不清，早就不在意了。”他自以为这样能让Harry放松一些，没想到却让面前的大男孩瞬间停下了手上的动作。“你——”

突然被纳入了一个温暖的怀抱，Louis愣住了。这个比他高得多，要弯下腰才能抱住他的男孩身体在微微抽搐。是在哭吗？Louis从来没遇到过这种情况。举着手上的毛巾，他的双手无措地举在半空。抱了半天，见Harry还是没有松手的意思，他叹了口气，扔掉了手上的毛巾，也抱住了Harry。手法生涩地学着电视上的人物拍了拍Harry的背。

“我很抱歉……”Harry慢慢地迸出一句话  
“抱歉什么？”  
“抱歉没有能更早认识你，没有能在你受伤的时候保护你。”

是Harry说话一贯的慢吞吞的腔调，在这时却奇迹般地让两人的胸腔感受到了同样的共鸣——还不足以称之为爱情的，却炽烈的感情所引起的，激烈的，杂乱无章的心跳。

“哎，小子，你是觉得我保护不好自己吗？可别小看我了。”Louis无奈又感动。“快放手，店里还有可能会来人呢，你别乱来。”Louis不由得放软了声音，安慰着这个明明是在安慰他却更像受了委屈的男孩。“绷带还留着一半呢，你想怎样？”

Harry终于撒开了手，眼圈和鼻尖红红的，任谁都看得出来刚刚哭过，他继续帮Louis拆下了头上染血的绷带。Louis假装自己啥都没看到，捡起地上的毛巾。“你去坐着等下，我搞完卫生就下班了。”手上的动作没停，他也不知道下班了能和Harry去哪里，但是能在一起就很快乐。

Harry像大型犬一样耍赖黏在柜台旁，“今天来我家住吧，求你了。”  
“不行”

“为什么？”Harry其实知道Louis觉得自己给他们家添了很多麻烦，但其实他和妈妈都很欢迎Louis，他是个很懂礼貌的人，而且……而且自己正在追求他，住一起正是再好不过了。

“呃……Charlie不太喜欢我住朋友家。”这倒是实话，他曾经也尝试住在兄弟的家里避了两个星期，结果不知道怎么回事被Charlie找到了住址，不仅他被毒打了一顿，Charlie还和那户人家大吵一架，就算那个兄弟之后再邀请他去，他也不敢再打扰别人了。

Harry见他神色紧绷，也不好再逼他，只是偷偷决定跟踪去他家看看到底发生了什么，如果这让他看起来像个跟踪狂，那也没办法，他真的无法忍受再见到Louis受伤了。


	12. Chapter 12

在公园喂完鱼说完再见后，Harry默默地给妈妈发了条短信说自己今天要留宿朋友家，三下五除二地干掉了手上剩下的面包一边偷偷跟了上去。

花，叼着虫子的鸟，地上有很多碎石头，用过的餐巾纸，还有酒瓶的碎片。哦，酒瓶。Louis心沉了下去。

Harry假装自己回家了发给他了一条消息：到家了吗？今天玩得很开心！:P

Louis眼睛眯了一下，拿出口袋里正在震动的手机：嗯，我也是。在家里做作业，你呢？

Harry一边抬头查看Louis的行踪一边躲在街角打字：我在写歌……给点灵感？

Louis这回思考了很久，打了一会儿又删掉。

Would it be a sin if I falling in love with you?   
*如果我无可救药地爱上了你，是一桩罪行吗？

Harry完全没有预料到这样的回复，又惊又喜，握着手机愣在原地，等他反应过来的时候Louis已经走远了，差点跟丢。啪，Harry使劲在自己脸上甩了一巴掌。人家只是给你提个建议，你不要想太多。因为丢了眼镜，所以他错过了前方Louis红到快滴血的耳尖。

那头Louis好不容易鼓起勇气发出来的话又因为Harry迟迟不回复暗自思索是不是冒犯到他了，他可不想失去这个朋友…… 幸好，就在他胡思乱想的时候，Harry回复了。

太棒了！！我能把这句加到歌里吗？到时候作词会加上你的名字的xx   
Harry回复的很模糊，说他没看出来吧，后面又加了两个暧昧的吻；说他看出来了吧，语气又正直得不得了，不愧是在Kurt文学班上成绩最好的学生。Louis翻了个白眼。  
当然可以。他恶狠狠地打字。

 

眼看着太阳快落下了，Louis终于加快了脚步，在之前已经路过一次的房子前停下了脚步。是一栋表面上和别的房子并没有什么不同的白色住宅——甚至草坪都修剪得整整齐齐，除了木制的门显得异常破旧。他踮起脚踌躇了一下，戴上了帽子慢慢走了进去。

Harry没有变态到偷窥Louis在家的程度，但是又有些担心，担心像上次那样被赶出来睡在汉堡店的事情再一次发生，所以他决定再在外面等一会儿。掏出笔记本，Harry坐在一个可以远远观察到那个房子又不会被发现的地方开始等待。

其实他也是第一次干这种事，这样会不会很奇怪，而且这样做不好……Harry摸了摸自己脖子上的十字架项链，暗自忏悔了一会然后继续偷窥。

夕阳逐渐被黑暗吞噬，Harry已经看不清笔记本上刚写下的自己，站起来伸了个懒腰。看来今天Louis应该没事。他刚刚安心地放好本子掸掸裤子准备离开，却正好迎面碰上了一个显然是醉醺醺的男人，还揽着一个身上还带着浓郁到化不开的廉价脂粉味的衣着暴露的女人。

“喂，小子，看不看路啊？”那个男人踉跄了一下，抬头双眼无法聚焦地张嘴就骂。  
Harry被他嘴里的酒味熏得头晕，也不想跟酒鬼过多纠缠，转头就走，可显然那个酒鬼并不想就这么放过他。“你个混小子，有没有教养，撞了人就想走？我akdjncujsh”说到最后大舌头到没人听得懂他在说些什么。

Harry头也不回地刚想加快脚步离开，只听那个女人娇滴滴地撒娇道：“诶呀Charles, 不要管那个小帅哥了，你不想要我了嘛~我们赶紧回家吧~”

Charles？那不是Louis的父亲吗？Harry的脚步顿了顿，接着放慢了脚步，在路过拐角的时候停了下来。那个醉鬼自然以为他已经走了，淫笑着捏了捏女人身上不知道哪个部位，又引起她的调笑。“好好好，我们这就回家，好好满足满足你这小骚货，哈哈哈！”

Harry偷偷探出一个头，想看那个酒鬼是不是往Louis家里走了，猝不及防对上那个女人转回来的视线。不知为何，虽然他视力模糊地连她的脸都看不真切，却十分确定，她偷偷对Harry眨了眨眼睛。

Harry长吁一口气，差点以为被发现了，可是那个女人为什么要帮他……他摇了摇头，确定那个男人是往那边走了。再一次回到他刚刚偷窥的位置，他看到男人站在门口试图掏出钥匙，找了半天却没找到，他开始不耐烦起来，用脚用力地踹着门——Harry总算知道为什么这门这么破了。“你他妈是聋子吗？！快下来给老子开门！养你这么大连门都不会开吗？废物！”那个女人在他身旁安抚着，这次却仿佛没有什么效果，男人越来越愤怒，嘴里脏话一直不断。过了几分钟，Louis才下来开门，那个男人见到门开了，却更加生气。“你开个门都要这么久？！在他妈的干什么？老子都要被冻死在外面了！”Louis的声音Harry听不真切，只见他刚说了两个词，那个男人的巴掌就挥下去了，正好打在半愈合的伤口上，Louis捂住头愤怒地想反击却又被踹了一脚。

Harry简直不敢相信自己看到的，见到这一幕，就知道自己之前的猜测是正确的。原来施虐者真的就是Charles。他也不管自己会不会被发现了，冲了过去护住地上的Louis，男人原本踢向Louis的第二脚狠狠地踹在了Harry的肩膀上。

“你怎么来了？！”“你他妈不是刚刚的那个小鬼吗？”两道声音同时响起。Louis预料中的第二脚没有踹过来，反而落入了一个温暖的怀抱，惊愕地抬起头，脸色煞白。

Charles更加愤怒了，“你们认识？！是你叫他守在这里的？”他眼睛一眯，马上判断出眼前这细胳膊细腿的男生虽然高但是并不会打架，至于更多的他那被酒精填满的脑子一时没办法分析出来。

Louis完全没有预料到Harry的到来，也并不想让他见到自己如此狼狈的样子，咬牙站起来推开他。“你在这里干什么，快回家，我又没事。”“可是——”Harry张嘴争辩，又想起来Louis自尊心这么重的人，现在一定不愿意见到任何人。

Charles刚想挥拳打人，那个女人拽了拽他，撒娇道“人家冻死了啦~快点进去吧，你的小儿子既然和这个小帅哥认识，干脆让他们一起去吹冷风好啦~”Charles见状放了几句狠话，冷笑着和女人进了屋，接着把僵持着的两个人赶出了屋子，锁上了门。

Harry一直盯着Charles进了门锁上才稍稍安心，他并不是小说里完美的男主，他不怎么会打架，但是他会拿命来拼。

Louis只穿着一件黑色的背心，身上各种新旧伤痕几乎毫无遮掩，此时的他僵硬得像块石头，盯着Harry，脸上却是一片空白。

Harry担忧地伸手抚摸他头上又渗出血丝的纱布，Louis还是一动不动，好像失去了灵魂。一时间两人都没有说话，脑子里却有一万个问题在翻滚。

就在时间快要静止的时候，Louis眼前一黑，Harry蒙住了他的眼睛。下一秒，他突然感受到嘴上触碰到了一个干燥温暖的东西。

Harry拿开了手，这个吻一触即逝，却无法忽视。他低头。“你问我，我为什么在这里。”  
Harry这时陷入了莫名的镇定，一切似乎都不再真实，他只觉得自己无法再隐瞒下去了。

Louis的眼睛瞪大到不可思议，他没有预料到这件事的发生，他以为Harry会接受不了他的家庭所以和他绝交。他从很久以前就学会了不再期待任何好事发生在他身上。

Harry继续开口：“之前你受伤我就已经有些怀疑是Charles干的……唔”这回轮到Harry被吓到了，Louis突然吻了上来，毫无章法，撞得他嘴唇生疼，但Harry心里密密麻麻地涌上来许多幸福的泡泡。

Louis主动抱住了Harry，将头埋在Harry的肩窝处。他的身体在颤抖，用力地咬着嘴唇不让自己哭出声。Harry感到衣服迅速被浸湿了一块。他伸出手紧紧回抱住Louis。

“我说过，我会保护你的。”

就算要拼上性命。Harry在心里加上一句。


	13. Chapter 13

当然他们没能在门口逗留很久，随即里面便传来了女人高分贝的呻吟和撞击的声音，他们决定先离开这个地方。

Louis带着Harry爬上了一个小山包的顶，晚上没有什么灯光，Harry开着手机的手电筒才能勉强不被绊倒，Louis却是驾轻就熟地一路攀登上去。不愧是足球队长——Harry暗自下定决心回去认真锻炼，至少要能做到保护他的Louis。

——虽然好像Louis只是无法对父亲下重手罢了，打架对他来说根本就是小事一桩。

在山顶可以看见整个小镇的灯光。这个点很多人家里才刚开始享用晚餐。一片闪烁的光点在Hharry的视网膜晕开。

Louis已经停止了哭泣，只是脸颊上残留的泪痕和微红的眼眶暴露了他刚展露的脆弱。

“我本来，我本来不想让你知道的……”他开口时声音还是有些沙哑。“Charles的脾气一向来不好，今天我回家有点晕，所以直接去休息了。”他揽了揽Harry刚刚给他披上的外套“所以下来的有点迟，之后你也看见了。”

他沉默了很久，Harry也没有开口说些什么，因为他知道如果现在Louis什么都不说，那么他永远都不会再说了。

“我之前撒谎了。”Louis不安地看了一眼Harry。Harry点点头示意他继续“我和Charles的关系……一直很不好。母亲和他分开之后一个人拉扯我的弟弟妹妹们一直很不容易，我不想再给她增加负担了，所以不管怎么样也不想让别人知道他的行为，他们肯定会报警，然后她就会知道。”他不知道想到了什么，脸上泛起温柔的笑容“我就快成年啦，看我的成绩也不可能上什么好大学，去找个技术学校学点技术早点赚钱帮妈妈一起养弟弟妹妹们。”

他眼里有光。

Harry在这一刻真正地沦陷，刚刚的镇静下藏住的纠结羞涩和喜悦全部爆炸开来。他的耳膜和血液共振，轰鸣的声音盖过了所有思绪。

“我喜欢你，你能做我男朋友吗？”Harry声音轻得近乎私语。

“即使我虚伪自大，自尊心过头，脾气差……还有个糟糕的父亲？”Louis没有抽回自己的手。

“你在说谁？我只认识一个心地善良，诚实，爱着家人的男孩。”Harry笑着。

“你知道吗，这几天我真的像在做梦一样。”Louis的笑容终于扩散开来“但是我连做梦都不会想到你会喜欢上我。像这样好的事情怎么会发生在我身上？”他翻转过两人相交的双手，在Harry的手背上烙下一个吻。“我愿意，我当然愿意，我怎么会不愿意。”

他们在黑暗中接吻，没有人愿意停止。


End file.
